


Rewriting The Laws Of Physics

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on 2x12, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt 2 of Barrison Week - Awkward Situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting The Laws Of Physics

Barry and Harrison stood in the parking lot and watched as the thrown reactor caused what looked like the breach's destruction. Barry stepped forward and moved his arm through where the breach should be, if it still existed; there was clearly nothing there but air. They had done it - used Eobard Thawne's calculations to close one of the impossible holes in the universe. 

Barry dashed forward (at normal speed) and hugged the apparently frozen Harrison, pressing a kiss to his lips. Harrison's glowing goggles slid down, hitting Barry on the forehead before settling on the bridge of Harrison's nose.

Barry stepped back, still smiling in joy but rubbing his forehead. Harrison pushed up the goggles, but determinedly looked in another direction.

"Come on! You just rewrote the laws of physics - don't smile or anything!"

"I guess that was pretty cool, " Harrison politely agreed, still looking away from Barry.

"Oh." A frown settled over Barry's expressive face. Something had clearly gone wrong here. "I'm bisexual. Is that... not a thing on Earth-Two? Or an accepted thing? I mean, every world is going to have gay and bi people, that's just a fact of nature..."

"Allen." Harrison finally turned to look at Barry, his eyes focusing somewhere around his jacket. "Bisexual people exist, although you'll have to tell me why happiness is so explicitly linked to such activities on this Earth. More importantly ... you do know I'm not Thawne, right?"

Barry leaned back in horror. "Oh, no, I would never have ... He was my mentor!"

"Which a) doesn't preclude you being lovers, and b) _why_ are you kissing me, hmm?" Harrison walked forward, pressing his finger into Barry's chest. "Why. Are you kissing the man. Who looks like. Your mother's murderer?"

"Because I think you're cool!" Barry said, now sounding upset. "You're smart and funny and ...and hot as hell. You're _Harrison Wells_ , how could I not like you?" 

Harrison was silent for a moment. "Barry Allen? You have _issues_."

Barry frowned at the asphalt, then glanced up as an idea struck him. "Why do you assume that everything I do to you is about _him_?"

"Because it usually has been. I've been almost shot by your adoptive father, then actually shot by your ex-girlfriend - don't you come to me about how you feel bad about my _assumptions_."

Barry flinched and raised his hands into the air. "Fair point. Very low blow though."

"Indeed."

"How can I prove to you that I don't see Eobard Thawne - or the other Dr. Wells, whatever you want to call him - whenever I look at you?"

"Allen, you can't."

"Really?" Barry looked at him, smiling a little for the first time since the start of their conversation. "Not even if I promise that I never-" he dashed into Harrison's personal space "- did this-" he moved upwards a little so they were nose-to-nose "- with Eobard?" 

Barry leaned into the kiss more slowly this time, keeping his eyes half-open. This time, Harrison responded for a moment before he froze again.  
Barry instantly stopped the kiss to move back and smile at him a little sadly. 

Harrison sighed, adjusting the goggles that were still somehow on top of his head. 

"Barry? We need to talk - there's something I should tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [preussisch_blau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau). All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to come say hello at my [Tumblr](http://fastestcatalive.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
